matrixfandomcom-20200222-history
The Trainman
The Trainman is an exile who created and operates Mobil Avenue and is a servant of another exile program known as the Merovingian. Biography After saving fellow Resistance member Axel, Niobe is approached by the Trainman in a subway station. While Niobe does not know who this person is, the Trainman tells her that Zion lasted 72 hours the last time it was attacked by the Machines (referring to the fifth iteration of the Matrix). When questioned about his identity, the Trainman states that he is only an observer of the events unfolding. Later, the Trainman is approached by Morpheus, Seraph, and Trinity onboard a train. When he sees them approaching, he pulls out his gun and tells them to leave. Seraph tries to explain that they require his help but he refuses. Instead, the Trainman pulls the emergency brake lever and flees the train, the three of them in pursuit. As they enter another subway platform, the Trainman turns around and fires at his pursuers, who duck behind pillars. He checks one of his many watches and realizes that he is just in time to catch the train fast approaching them. As the train approaches, he fires his gun at the three of them until its empty and jumps across to the other side of the platform. He disappears behind the train, his next stop being Mobil Avenue. His mission assigned to him by the Merovingian is to take the programs Rama-Kandra, Kamala, and Sati into the Matrix, which he is already late for due to his escape from Morpheus, Seraph, and Trinity. However, he stops Neo before he can board the train with them and realizes that he is the reason they wanted his help. Neo demands that he be allowed to leave Mobil Avenue, to which the Trainman responds by punching Neo into the wall and saying that he is stronger than Neo due to the fact that he makes the rules governing this location. He takes the programs into the Matrix, leaving Neo in Mobil Avenue. The Trainman later appears by the Merovingian's side in Club Hel as Morpheus, Seraph, and Trinity try to negotiate Neo's release out of Mobil Avenue. When the Merovingian wants the eyes of the Oracle as payment for letting Neo out, Trinity starts a brawl where she retrieves a gun and points it at the Merovingian's head, demanding Neo's release at gun-point. While the Trainman is able to obtain a gun during the chaos of the fight and point it at Seraph, the result is a Mexican standoff between the Merovingian's henchmen and the three of them. The Merovingian is forced to order the Trainman to release Neo from Mobil Avenue. Matrix Online Character and Abilities The Trainman is aggressively loyal to the Merovingian and is perhaps his greatest lackey. He has complete control of Mobil Avenue and is able to use it as a weapon, as seen when he is able to punch Neo into a wall when he claimed he was the "god" in the Station. He carries a snub nose revolver, but has a terrible aim, missing entirely while shooting at Seraph, Morpheus, and Trinity. He also wears multiple watches on his arm to track the movements of each train, which he also used to his advantage while escaping Seraph. Oddly enough, his revolver can fire way more than just six shots. One could reasonably assume that because he can manipulate the rules of the train stations, his gun is able to replenish ammunition endlessly. Appearances *''Enter the Matrix'' (portrayed by Bruce Spence) *''The Matrix Revolutions'' (portrayed by Bruce Spence) *''The Matrix: Path of Neo'' *''The Matrix Online'' ru:Проводник Category:Merovingians Category:Exiles in MxO Category:Males Category:The Matrix Revolutions Category:The Matrix Online Category:Enter the Matrix Category:The Matrix Comics Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Characters in The Matrix Revolutions Category:Characters in MxO Category:Characters in The Matrix Comics Category:Characters in Enter the Matrix Category:Exiles